Technology of the Invention
This invention, in regard to inhibitors of lipoxygenase, is intended for application in medicines regulating or preventing allergic diseases, inflammatory responses or the like. It is intended for use in connection with non-medical supplies, such as cosmetics or food additives and so forth.